


S.W.A.T. me baby

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom RK900, Gavin Reed - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, RK900 - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Top Gavin Reed, Uniform Kink, slight roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: Gavin posed around for a while, swinging his gun around like it was a harmless toy and not an object capable of killing somebody.“I’m only missing the damn helmet help me find that shit.” he chuckled before looking up at Nines, his eyes were completely fixated on him, cheeks and ears a blueish mess.“What’s wrong Nines?” Gavin teased “Don’t tell me that you got horny over this?” he pointed at himself and grinned.





	S.W.A.T. me baby

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been struggling to write something somewhat decent recently, I’ve spent weeks trying to improve this piece but just ended up giving up. Hope you’ll be able to enjoy it either way.
> 
> As always English is not my first language so I apologize for grammar mistakes and typos.

Gavin grunted loudly as he carried yet another heavy box across the office. It was late, the office was absolutely empty and painfully quiet.

“I’m bored out of my fucking mind!” Reed complained obnoxiously.

“I’m not exactly pleased to be here either but” he stopped mid sentence to look up at Gavin “you don’t hear me complaining.” he emphasized the last part.

“Oh screw you, I’m off to have fun, bye tin can!” he waved his hand before picking up a metal suitcase that was placed on top of the stash of bold looking brown boxes. He walked away down the hallway towards the direction of the bathroom stalls.

The android shook his head but returned to his job almost immediately, his mission was to finish his task and he always accomplished his mission.

Footsteps slowly echoed back into the office, Gavin loudly cleared his throat before speaking up.

“Hands where I can see them!” Gavin smirked as he pointed his gun at Nines, disturbing him from continuing his late night duty. Nines rolled his eyes and looked up at him, he wanted to scold him for not finishing his job, he wanted to scold him for being so damn immature. Despite being an android and not needing to sleep he would’ve preferred to spend his Tuesday night at home and not in the middle if the office, fixing somebody else’s mistake. 

“Gavin, stop acting like a child and do your...” he stoped mid sentence once his eyes landed on the man in front of him. Gavin was dressed head to toe in an already familiar uniform, the tight black material complimented his body perfectly.

Gavin posed around for a while, swinging his gun around like it was a harmless toy and not an object capable of killing somebody. 

“I’m only missing the damn helmet help me find that shit.” he chuckled before looking up at Nines, his eyes were completely fixated on him, cheeks and ears a blueish mess.

“What’s wrong Nines?” Gavin teased “Don’t tell me that you got horny over this?” he pointed at himself and grinned. He already knew the answer, he knew how incredibly flustered Nines would get each time he got horny but Gavin wanted him to say it, he wanted to hear Nines say how much he needs him, how much he craves him. 

“Don’t use such vulgar language.” Nines hissed. His cheeks were flushed with a soft blue tone and his LED was shining with bright yellow spark. He knew there was no point in hiding his embarrassment over being so unprofessional at work, after all he had already lost the battle with his own lust. He cursed himself for ever becoming a deviant and falling in love with an asshole. Gavin was onto him and at this point, there was nothing much he could do. He just sat silently, observing each of Gavin’s movements.

“Sorry, sorry.” Gavin chuckled as he leaned over the table to tower over the android that was, previously peacefully, doing his work. “Does this uniform turn you on?” he winked.

Nines’ eyes fluttered as he felt Gavin’s hot breath on his face. “I’m...” he looked away from Gavin, after all this time he was still embarrassed to admit such things. “I may be aroused by seeing you in that uniform.” his LED flicked a bright red by the end of his sentence before returning to a passive aggressive yellow.

“Is that so?” he said as he observed the android in front of him, seeing his stoic, firm facial expressions slowly turn into a blushing mess was a thing Gavin absolutely adored. He slowly moved away from the table, with loud, dragged stomps he made his way behind Nines. 

“Baby...” he paused as he leaned over to whisper into the android’s ear “I want to bend you over and fuck you into stasis.” 

Nines’ whimpered, he actually whimpered and Gavin completely lost control over his body. He gently kissed RK, dragging his lips down his neck, lowering his shirt’s collar in the process. With each gentle peck, Nines let out a tiny moan, they were sweet and soft almost like melodic hums.

“G-gavin!” Nines grunted as he felt the human’s teeth sink into his synthetic skin. Despite not having the need to breathe, his chest kept rapidly rising and falling, his LED shining a mixture of bright red and yellow. 

“May I proceed?” Gavin asked in between kisses. Nines nodded silently, slowly melting into Reed’s touch. Gavin abruptly stopped kissing his android partner, he let his hands slide down Nines’ perfect figure before stopping on his hips.

“No Nines,” Gavin paused “I want you to say it.” he tightened his grip on the android’s hips.

Nines gasped silently, “Please don’t stop Gavin!” he said quick, craving more of Gavin’s attention, more of his touch, more of him.

Reed knew a bunch of errors must’ve popped up from overheating the android, he knew they were distracting him, bothering him, Gavin wanted RK to pay all of his attention to him and only him. He just gently whispered “Be a good boy and turn those off, we’re about to have fun.” before kissing the sweet spot that connected the android’s neck and jaw. 

“Stand up!” Gavin ordered and Nines obeyed without hesitation “Bend over!” he continued as he started unbuttoning RK’s pants. Nines slowly bent over and raised his ass high enough so Gavin could have perfect control over his body. 

“How about we play a little game...” Reed grinned “Promise me you won’t cheat though.” he lowered the android’s pants along with his underwear exposing the android’s ass.

“I promise.” Nines said as he felt Gavin grab his ass and pull him closer towards him.

“Good boy, now, let’s play...” he circled his thumb over the android’s hole “I’ll insert my fingers inside of you and...” he stopped to press on it, making Nines gasp quietly “you’ll tell me how many fingers are inside of you, deal?” he chuckled.

“Yes Gavin!” Nines confirmed but Gavin shushed him quickly by inserting the tip of his index finger into him “No baby, tonight I’m Captain Reed for you, copy?”.

“Yes Captain.” the android spoke up before moaning loudly as he felt himself being stretched.

“How many fingers are inside?” Gavin asked with a husky tone as he curved his fingers inside of the RK.

The android’s head jerked backwards, he held on to the end of the desk to secure his balance. He squeezed the desk tighter with each gentle contact Gavin’s fingers made with his prostate. “T-two?” he stuttered out in between silent moans. 

Gavin chuckled at his reply.  
Nines looked so good, so vulnerable, the way he squirmed under his touch made him crazy. He pressed up on his prostate and curved his fingers before replying “Good job but you need to be louder, I want the whole neighborhood to hear you.” 

“Make me scream Captain Reed!” RK said as his voice box glitched, letting out a static like sound. His words went straight to Gavin’s dick as he felt the fabric around his crotch tighten and his cock twitched. Reed gently slipped one more finger inside before asking the question once again “How many fingers?”

RK moaned loudly “Fou-ur?” his voice had increased in pitch. His body began to shake when Gavin leaned over him, exhaling sharply into his ear, “Wrong.” he whispered “But I can make it into four if you’d like.” Reed inserted one more finger before starting to pump into the android’s ass. The android’s system became overloaded with multiple errors and warnings that ranged from “unfamiliar object inside biocomponent #422” to “temperature level: critical”, he kept dismissing them despite knowing he’d be in big trouble if something went wrong. He just couldn’t focus on the countless alerts that distracted his vision and attempted to occupy his thoughts. He was focused on Gavin and the way Gavin kept stretching him out, slowly but firmly, making sure no place was left untouched. RK kept thinking about the way his fingers kept barely hitting his prostate, the way he made him feel like they’re the only people alive at this moment, Nines was, completely blissed out.

“I-I...” Nines stuttered out while his body went into a fit of frantic shivers.

“Yes baby?” the human hummed as he went even deeper inside the android, fitting his whole fist in his rear entrance.

Nines tilted his head backwards, his thirium pump quickened its pace once again, he moaned loudly, “I-I’ll come!” his eyes rolling backwards by the end if his sentence.

“I order you not to come.” Gavin chuckled loudly as he pumped even deeper into Nines.

“Gavin, Gavin!” Nines kept chanting his name like it was the only thing he knew how to say and frankly, it probably was.

“Come on baby, don’t come just yet...” Gavin spoke in a low tone, his fingers deep inside the android, pressed gently against the android’s prostate. “Don’t come just yet Nines, I still haven’t fucked you properly.” Reed kissed Nines’ back and picked up his pace, pumping even quicker inside of him.

“I-I...ca-n’t...” Nines pressed his forehead against the desk, his system showed one last warning “Temperature level: critical, emergency shutdown in 05:00” his LED twirled a bright red with a rare flicker of yellow. “Gavin!” Nines moaned loudly as he felt his whole body relax, his cum spilling onto the desk, staining his shirt in the process. With sharp exhales he calmed down, his thirium pump made a silent mechanical noise and another notification popped out “System cooling down, emergency shutdown dismissed”. 

Gavin slowed down so Nines could ride out his orgasm, he pet his hair with his free hand while humming silently. “Good job.” he praised “You did so well baby, good job.” Gavin pulled out completely and turned him around to look at his face. Nines’ hair was messy, his face completely blissed out with his LED switching between yellow and blue. 

“Fuck Nines.” Gavin bit his lip “Fuck.” he pulled him in for a kiss before asking “Stats?”. 

Nines looked up at him, his eyes half closed, “Temperature level: high...” Gavin interrupted “Oh fuck, here let me help.” he took off Nines’ jacket “Do you need some thirium?” Gavin looked worried, Nines picked up on his quickened heart rate, this time the cause wasn’t arousal. He smiled softly knowing that Gavin cared so much about him.

“I’m good, thank you,” Nines placed his hand on Gavin’s cheek “Give me a minute and we can continue, you’re still not done.” 

Gavin smiled gently “It’s okay, don’t worry about that just rest.” he kissed Nines gently before feeling a sharp pain in his lower lip. “Ouch!” he pulled away quickly “What was that for?” Nines looked at him with pure lust, he looked at him with such hungry eyes he thought he would come by just looking at his android companion.

“You’re still not done Gavin,” he hissed “and I want your cock.” he pulled Gavin closer by wrapping his legs around Gavin’s waist. Gavin stumbled forward with a loud gasp, he loved how cock starved RK was, he loved how desperate he was. 

“Well how can I say no to that face?” Gavin grinned before grabbing Nines by the waits and pulling him towards his crotch. Nines let out a slight gasp upon feeling Gavin’s warm hands on his waist, the human’s touch felt so good he found himself losing control over his body, his synthetic skin peeled away around Gavin’s fingertips, revealing a bland white surface. 

“You never told me your waist was this sensitive.” Reed smirked a sunk his fingernails into the android’s waist, causing him to moan loudly.

“Stop teasing me Gavin.” Nines rubbed his ass against Reed’s crotch causing the other man to grunt and lose his cool completely. “Gavin please,” Nines pleaded “I need you.” he moved upwards and placed his lips on Gavin’s causing them to engage in a sloppy kiss.

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Gavin smirked, he lowered the pants slowly, he wanted Nines to beg again, he wanted him to be desperate.

“Gavin please...” RK spoke up before being interrupted “Now, now Nines, what did we say,” Reed scoffed “what’s my name?”.

“Captain Reed.” Nines replied within a second “Please Captain, please, fill me up.” 

Gavin went silent for a moment, he observed and admired Nines like he was the most beautiful thing ever created (and frankly he was). He couldn’t stop looking at his eyes, his hungry, lustful eyes. He pulled the android closer and lowered his boxers, letting them lazily fall down his thighs. His cock was already hard, precum slowly dripping down the shaft of it. He pressed the tip of it against Nines’ hole, causing him to whimper in anticipation, he slowly went in with a soft grunt while Nines panted harder and louder with each new inch stretching him out.

“C-captain!” he moaned out as he felt himself completely sink in on Gavin’s cock.

“Fuck baby,” Gavin’s eyes flutter “you’re so tight.” he thrusted his hips forward “So fucking tight.” he grunted loudly. 

Nines let out a loud moan as a response to Gavin’s compliment, he felt his system overheated again, his biocomponents whirled loudly, his LED a constant mixture of red and yellow. 

“Look at me Nines, I want to see your face baby.” Gavin said as he lifted RK’s shirt, the pure contact of his fingers on the android’s skin made his partner whimper silently, his synthetic skin slowly peeling away as Gavin picked up his pace. 

“R-Reed!” Nines face was a mixture of pure bliss and extreme arousal. His synthetic skin slowly peeling away around the spots that came in contact with the other man’s body, revealing a pearly white android figure.

“Fuck! You feel so good, fuck!” Gavin’s head dropped low, his chin hovering just slightly above his chest. He grabbed Nines tightly around the waist and slammed him onto his cock, Nines head dropped backwards, his eyes fluttered, eyelashes gently brushing against his cheeks, a completely blissful moment before he felt Gavin pull him upwards by the collar of his turtleneck.

“Look at me baby, keep looking, you look so good.” Reed said all in one go, drops of sweat slid down his forehead onto his cheeks before dripping down his chin. His whole body burned with a lustful passion, he felt so light but so heavy all at the same time. 

“C-captain!” Nines’ let out a grunt, the synthetic skin covering the remaining places on his body completely peeled away, underneath it, there was a perfectly sculpted body, one of a kind, a prototype as he would say. Gavin envied him, he envied his perfect scarless body, he envied the fact that Nines was so damn perfect.

“Nines!” Gavin moaned in a raspy voice “I’m close.” his legs started to shake, he absolutely hated that despite the fact that Nines absolutely enjoyed it each time it happened.

“C-come inside of m-me!” RK’s voice was much more robotic like now, a mixture of mechanical vibrations and unpleasant glitching. 

“Shit.” Reed said under his breath as he pumped even faster, he let go of the android’s waist, sliding his left hand under RK’s ass and wrapping the right one around the shaft of his dick. 

“Come with me.” he said as he rubbed the head of RK’s cock with his thumb, trying to maintain the rhythm of his thrusts. 

“Ga-Gavin, Gavin, Gavin!” Nines screamed as a warning popped out again, his temperature level once again reached its critical point. His LED blinking a bring red color, his system overloaded with warnings and notifications, sending him off the edge.

With a loud groan he came, his cum spilling down his cock and Gavin’s hand. He felt his body going limp, he felt absolutely weightless the only thing keeping him from melting away was Gavin’s firm grip on his ass. With just a few more thrusts, Reed came too, his cum spilling out of the RK’s ass as he fell forward, propping himself on his shaky elbows.

“G-good job Nines.” Gavin panted out “you did so good.” he pulled out completely, letting his cum slide down Nines’ thighs. 

“Thank you Gavin.” his lips curled in a soft smile. His LED returned to the baby blue color it usually shined, his synthetic skin slowly resurfacing once again.

“How about we finish up and go home?” Reed kissed Nines before moving away to pull his underwear up. “Wait here, I’ll go get something to clean you up a bit.” he smiled gently.

“Hey Gavin!” Nines called out as Gavin made his way down the office.

“Mmn?” he hummed and turned around mid step. 

“I love you.” the android smile, his cheeks a blushy mess.

“I love you too tin can.” Gavin chuckled.

 

———————————————————

Bonus!!!

*Connor scanning some evidence*

*accidentally scans Gavin’s desk*

*analysis shows a mixture of thirium cum and human liquids*

*looks at Nines with absolute terror*

Connor: 01010011 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110101 01110011 01101100 01111001 00100000

Nines: 01000010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000

Gavin: ???????????

**Author's Note:**

> Let Nines be a sloot!!
> 
> Find me on twitter @apervertedsquid


End file.
